badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Halloween for Billy
Hello, my name is Billy Stinkleburg the third but everyone calls me Moose brain you can call me Billy! I am seventeen and one fourth years old!! This story starts on Halloween which was also Friday the thirteenth this year and was also a full blood moon and eclipse. They say this day would be the most haunted day since earth was made but me and my friends don't believe them haha. My friends are the best in the world and I have known them since the twelth sentury when our greatgreatgreat ancestors were frinds. My friends are Johnny Burrito who is my best friend 5 life, Gazinda Goldilocsk who won prettiest person in the world award six years in a row and she lives next door and I have a crush on her but so does johnny so we don't know what to do. We also have a friend who's named GOGO he's a total nerd but we love you anyway gogo! Anyway on this haunted Halloween day it happened to be in the same day that twenty 9 cereal killers broke out of jail and were on the loose, plus a cult and a gang and eight scary clowns. Everyone was told "don't go tricker treating but my and my friends decided that the news was probably lying and anyway Johnny plays soccer so he can be our protection backup if anything happens which it so wont. Anyway, today we said goodbye to our families and went out into our neighborhood for some tricker treating.. it was a few hours into trick ortreating when Johnny had a great idea. Lets go to the haunted abandoned prison asylum warehouse in the forbidden woods next to our neighborhood! he said. We all agreed exept gogo because we think he was scared and anyway he does a lot of research about these kind of things but anyway we called him a scaredy cat and he finally agreed to go with us. We walked for six hours into the woods and then we finally found it, the haunted house! They said it was used in the sixth century for a torture chamber, then reopened in 19 thirty 4 as an insane asylum, then also part of it was a hospital. Then it was closed and a cult lived in it but then the cult left so now it's just an abandoned house warehouse. "i'm not sure about this" wined Gogo but johnny flexed his wicked thighs and gogo finally realized that we were so totally protected. Gazinda started doing her makeup as we walked in, and she took three selfies before we finally told her to stop. My heart physically shattered at how gorgeous beautyfull my neighbor gazinda was, which was why I didn't notice when gogo started screaming. "what? we finally said, and gogo said "do you hear that noise"? we listened and sure enough there was some sort of quiet sobbing screaming thudding footsteps coming from somewhere in the building. THe door closed behind us with a creeeak and then it was dark. "come on" said johnny. and we followed him deeper into the building. Gogo's minecraft flashlight illumitnated some writing on the hallway walls that said things like Go AwAy and Look out you will die. We started going up some creak filled stairs when we realized that we were totally and completely legitimately lost. A clock chimed somewhere and we realized it was the dead of midnight and this was the same time the full moon was going to get red and the eclipse would happen. GogOG began shaking and crying for his mommy and daddy but none of us said anything because we were inside secretly scared too. The shadows were long and dark, and the walls were dripping with dried blood. The wailing inside got more intensely sinister. I was about to suggest that we leave when the wailing got more intensely sinister and johnny said "come on guys I wanna see what's doing that noises.' we didn't want to argue with johnny, he was very popular and played soccer, we didn't want to get on his bad side. We followed him through several more rooms covered in straight jackets and torture devices and what looked like actual legit bodies hanging. There were at least thirty six bodies hanging in every room, and Gazinda almost screamed when one of the legs brushed her glossy hair. IT was now midnight and one, Gogo's minecraft watch said. We finally found the room that the noise was coming from and opened the door with a creak, gogo tried to shine his minecraft flashlight in the room but It sudeenly died and we were hurtled into pitch black pitch darkness. The sobbing wailing was coming from a corner and we went to the corner, the red eclipsed moonlight illumitnated a man on the floor, he seemed very sad and lonely so we said "hey do you want some friends? it's okay, we're nice", can you show us how to get out of here though?" He looked up at us and I realized with a suddenly that his eyes looked insane! He stood up and yelled "I'M INSANE!" THAT'S WHY IM IN THE HOSPITAL" "NOO" Gazinda and Gogo screamed as the man pulled out three bloody knifes and started trying to stab us. We turned and run, but Not so fast! We had a Savior! Johnny flexed his wicked thighs and called upon his three years of karate class skills, he launched at the man and pow! kicked him right in the face. We cheered for johnny but our chear died as we realized that it was too late. one of the three knives had gone straight through johnny's heart, and he fell on the floor and died. Johnny" I screamed, the insane man laughed, the insanity in his eyes goes wide. The three of us left screamed and ran, tears flooding our scared faces as we thought about johnny. How brave was our friend, and now his life has come to a short end, he is gone from the world and he will never return, I thought sadly as we ran down the stairs. we realized we were still lost so we tried retracing our steps, ended up back in the room with the man! The man laughed shrieked and ran at us, we turned and ran, screaming, but Gogo was not quick enough and he fell down the stairs, the crashing and booming echoing in our ears. We watched panicked as Gogo was stabbed in the heart by the insane man, the blood sprayed and gogo died with a scream, he was so scared and we pressured him into coming here. This is all my fault, I thought as me and gazinda ran down the stairs and found ourselves in the basement, she turned and locked the door with a clink. Then we hugged and cried for our dead friends, we stopped thinking about escaping and thought about our poor friends we loved them so much. Finally, we decided it was time to leave and we unlocked the door, but before we could leave we turned around and saw, in the red moonlight from the broken window, that the insane man had followed us! He was standing in the basement and holding his one remaining knife, he sharpened it on his teeth and that's when we realized for real that he was truely insane. We screamed and ran, we heard him following us but we were small and fast, we burst out of the warehouse with a crash, bathed in the bloody moonlight and covered in sweat and our friends blood. We ran all through the woods, and five minutes later we were back in my neighborhood. "Gazinda we made it!" I said happily, but all that answered was a gurgling noise. I turned to look at her and screamed, she had a knife going through her heart, apparently the insane man had thrown it as we were leaving. She sank onto the road and lay there, her blood going everywhere and she was crying. I thought for a minute and then went back in the woods and picked up a flower, I went back and laid it between her hands. She looked up at me through her teary eyes and said the words I had always dreamed to hear, she said "I love you Billy" then she died. I cried there on the sidewalk for six days straight, I didn't sleep or eat or drink water. The love of my life was dead, and it was all my fault, I cried until I had created a puddle of tears on the sidewalk. The next day, I got my family and the police, we went back to the warehouse and found my friend's bodies and buried them in my backyard along with Gazinda. It has now been two hundred and 7 years since that dreaded Halloween, and every day I look into the backyard and see my friends, I remember them and cry for them. And sometimes, In my sleep, I hear the laugh of the insane man as he sharpens his knife with his teeth on my friends. The End. -Billy Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Troll pasta Category:Serial Killers (Not Jeff)